t2t_warriorfandomcom-20200214-history
Women Of T2T Warrior 1
this is a female qualifier 50 women will attempt but only the best 30 performances will be in T2T Warrior 35 prepare for alot of wipeouts! Commentators 1-25:Jun Umeda 26-50, Stage 2, Stage 3 And Stage 4:Wataru Ogasawara Stage 1 85 seconds 1 float run 2 conviction hill 3 slippery slide 4 barrel roll 5 shaking bridge 4-7 version 6 angle run 3 version 7 gateway bridge 8 falling pole 9 ladder 3-7 version Competitors 1 Sayaka Katagiri 2. conviction hill. first to attempt Women Of T2T Warrior 2 Ranmaru 1. float run 3 Tomoko Takai 1. float run 4 Yuko Inada 3. slippery slide 5 Rui Miyazaki 3. slippery slide 6 Aya Hirayama 1. float run 7 Akari Hayashi 1. float run 8 Masami Yusa 4. barrel roll 9 AYA Cut 4. barrel roll 10 Yuko Kawamoto 1. float run 11 Wu Chao 1-01 1. float run 12 Sayaka Morimoto 1-02 3. slippery slide 13 Erika Yazawa 1-03 4. barrel roll 14 Aya Uchiyama 1-04 4. barrel roll 15 Asami Nagano 1-05 4. barrel roll. failed dismount 16 Aoi Kanzaki 1-06 4. barrel roll 17 Karin Hinata 1-07 1. float run 18 Yoko Mori CLEAR 0.3 seconds left. first to clear a Women Of T2T Warrior Stage 19 Yui Arakawa 2-01 1. float run 20 Ginga Horie 2-02 1. float run 21 Natsumi Taoka 2-03 2. conviction hill 22 Yuu Takahashi 2-04 1. float run 23 Henda Yamamoto 1. float run 24 Maho Sugiyama CLEAR 24.9 seconds left 25 Miki Makio 9. ladder. time out. had 2 great saves on gateway bridge but that cost her dear! 26 Silvia Stroescu 1. float run 27 Ayako Miyake CLEAR 38.6 seconds left 28 RENA 1. float run 29 Rena 1. float run 30 Hanako Hatsumi 1. float run 31 Kiyoko Hatsumi 1. float run 32 Kazue Watanabe CLEAR 2.2 seconds left. nearly failed gateway bridge but cleared 33 Madoka Yamaguchi 3-01 6. angle run 34 Asuka Yamaguchi 3-02 7. gateway bridge 35 Rie Komiya 9. ladder. time out 36 Saori Yoshida 4-01 8. falling pole 37 Francoise Hirota 4-02 9. ladder. time out 38 Reiko Suemune 4-03 4. barrel roll 39 Ayako Inada 4-04 4. barrel roll 40 Mari Sekine 4-05 2. conviction hill 41 Sachiyo Yamada CLEAR 42.5 seconds left. Fastest Time 42 Satomi Kadoi 5-01 CLEAR 35.6 seconds left 43 Alyssa Beird 5-02 CLEAR 15.3 seconds left. first foreign representative clear in Women Of T2T Warrior 44 Yuko Mizuno 3. slippery slide 45 Maho Tanaka 1. float run 46 Rena Higashi CLEAR 8.3 seconds left 47 Yuko Higashi 1. float run 48 Jessie Graff 6. angle run 49 Kacy Catanzaro 4. barrel roll. she cleared but lost balance and fell back in 50 Chie Nishimura Chie Tanabe CLEAR 15.6 seconds left 50 attempts 9 clears Stage 2 40 seconds 1 super jump 1 version 2 wicked wall 3 swinging hammers 4 spinning log 5 floating bridge Competitors 18 Yoko Mori 1. super jump 24 Maho Sugiyama 1. super jump 27 Ayako Miyake CLEAR 3.9 seconds left. only just cleared super jump and spinning log but muscled her way through 32 Kazue Watanabe 1. super jump 41 Sachiyo Yamada CLEAR 6.1 seconds left 42 Satomi Kadoi 1. super jump 43 Alyssa Beird 1. super jump 46 Rena Higashi 1. super jump 50 Chie Nishimura CLEAR 7.5 seconds left 9 attempts 3 clears Stage 3 no time limit 1-2 15 seconds 3 1 double pole jump 2 domino hill blue 8 green 8 yellow 12 red 3 dreamers road Competitors 27 Ayako Miyake CLEAR 0:33 CLEAR 8.9 seconds left 41 Sachiyo Yamada 1. double pole jump 0:03. fell on 1st pole 50 Chie Nishimura 1. double pole jump 0:04 3 attempts 1 clear Stage 4 18m 35 seconds 1 brick climb 10m 2 skyway pole 8m Competitors 27 Ayako Miyake KANZENSEIHA 0.1 seconds left 1 attempt 1 kanzenseiha kanzenseiha in the first tournament? wow! Top 30 1 Ayako Miyake KANZENSEIHA 0.1 left 2 Sachiyo Yamada Double Pole Jump, Stage 3 3 Chie Nishimura Double Pole Jump, Stage 3 4 Yoko Mori Super Jump, Stage 2 5 Maho Sugiyama Super Jump, Stage 2 6 Kazue Watanabe Super Jump, Stage 2 7 Satomi Kadoi Super Jump, Stage 2 8 Alyssa Beird Super Jump, Stage 2 9 Rena Higashi Super Jump, Stage 2 10 Miki Makio Ladder, Stage 1 11 Rie Komiya Ladder, Stage 1 12 Saori Yoshida Falling Pole, Stage 1 13 Asuka Yamaguchi Gateway Bridge, Stage 1 14 Madoka Yamaguchi Angle Run, Stage 1 15 Jessie Graff Angle Run, Stage 1 16 Masami Yusa Barrel Roll, Stage 1 17 AYA Barrel Roll, Stage 1 18 Erika Yazawa Barrel Roll, Stage 1 19 Aya Uchiyama Barrel Roll, Stage 1 20 Asami Nagano Barrel Roll, Stage 1 21 Aoi Kanzaki Barrel Roll, Stage 1 22 Reiko Suemune Barrel Roll, Stage 1 23 Ayako Inada Barrel Roll, Stage 1 24 Kacy Catanzaro Barrel Roll, Stage 1 25 Yuko Inada Slippery Slide, Stage 1 26 Rui Miyazaki Slippery Slide, Stage 1 27 Sayaka Morimoto Slippery Slide, Stage 1 28 Yuko Mizuno Slippery Slide, Stage 1 29 Sayaka Katagiri Conviction Hill, Stage 1 30 Natsumi Taoka Conviction Hill, Stage 1 this means since only 1 more persion failed conviction hill that day, only 31 out of 50 passed float run!